guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:General trapping guide
Need a variation or note for Oath Shot since that's extremely common.--Tjoneil 21:36, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :I am aware of the common variations and will add them if no one else will. I hope more people will help with this guide. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 04:05, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ::We have a category for guides, moved the article there. I to keep the guide easily accessable, I suggest linking it from all relevant traping build pages (have a look at how the minion mastery guide is linked). --Xeeron 04:20, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :::Thanks for fixing the category. I'll link to this soon. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 04:23, 9 May 2006 (CDT) Trappers Focus Hi there... Just wanted to note that trappers focus is not a stance, its a prep :) --Sami 08:55, 18 May 2006 (CDT) :Thanks. All help with the guide is appreciated. -- 09:46, 18 May 2006 (CDT) Hope nobody minds.. I added to General Use and Theory and the General Mechanics and Tactics- feel free to add to, and I'm sorry if this causes any problems. :Thank you! I suggest you look at General minion mastery guide, because that is what I was planning. You did a great job and I hope others will help too! -- 05:16, 29 May 2006 (CDT) Incidentally, does anybody know the radius of a trap? I put down it was reasonable to assume it's the same radius as a standard AOE spell. :Go on the Battle Isles and test. I remember the radius is 'in the area'. -- 10:25, 29 May 2006 (CDT) ::I tested it at the Battle Islands, and I had to revise a couple of skill descriptions, as a few of them were described as having an "In The Area" effective radius- much too big for most traps, which were described (and tested) to be effective in a "nearby" radius. :::I didn't know they have different radii. I'll test it too. -- 19:58, 31 May 2006 (CDT) ::::They do- found the "Nearby" range for all traps except Healing spring. But I don't have Flame Trap, even though the description says it damages nearby enemies- what makes it hard is that you don't know if the descriptions are accurate for the wording it uses or inaccurate because it's just the wording. Clearly said, "nearby" could just be a word, not a range description. Weapon Does a sword "+20% longer bleeding" would make an enemy bleed 20% longer FROM a trap? Icyangel Strawberry 23:33, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Not sure actually, but I'm pretty sure it only affects skills whih cause bleeding when you use the sword. :) This would be easy to test, but I don't have the time now. -- (talk) 01:35, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::I know a poisonous add on will lengthen the duration from Viper's Nest. Not sure about bleeding. Haven't tried bleeding yet as I don't use that mod. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 12:11, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :::Here, for those still unsure. --Silk Weaker 03:41, 14 February 2007 (CST) Quick Reference I think it would be helpfull to add a list Of all the traps currently in the game, Something like one of the quick reference sections.--Coloneh RIP 23:09, 26 November 2006 (CST) :There is. Click the heading "Traps" on this talk page's article page or type "traps" in the search bar.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:44, 27 November 2006 (CST) ::Actually, I added the link after seeing this message. ;) I just forgot to post here. -- (talk) 10:29, 27 November 2006 (CST) :::oooo. thanks.--Coloneh RIP 17:17, 27 November 2006 (CST) Wow... Gonna re-write a good part of this. Some of it is out of date, some of it is redundant, some of it is flat wrong. The most irking thing is the redundancy, though, so that'll be my focus when I get to it. -Auron 01:20, 18 January 2007 (CST) :THanks! I started this article a long time ago and since then a few contributors have updated it, but it's really not as good as it could be. -- (talk) 02:28, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::...back. I'll start the re-write shortly. -Auron 19:37, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::Mind if I mess a bit with the sample builds? I want to have 3. 1 PvP, 1 PvE General, 1 PvE Farming (Echo)--Silk Weaker 02:45, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::::Go ahead, those are samples. A balanced mix is fine with me :) -Auron 02:49, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::::MMmm, the body itself needs to be cleaned up, and I'm afraid my examples are too close to actual builds. Then again I think Guides/Archives/Articles > Build Pages anyway. I'll check the other sections and clean them up another time. Not sure if the Oath Trapper is mentioned. --Silk Weaker 02:59, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Not sure if there's a favored oath shot trapper build on the Wiki, most are archived/unfavored. Yeah... everything from the Tactics section and below I haven't touched yet (cept maybe equipment, listing each green staff with 15 energy is stupid). I'll work on that when I get time. -Auron 05:27, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::::::It's even MORE silly when you think about Nightfall's 20 energy staffs (like Alem's Remedy) NightAngel 06:31, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::Those were there too, lolol -Auron 06:44, 14 February 2007 (CST) Trivia Added that part. have tested it myself , works very well . Please notify me if I have done something wrong with it. Experienced 00:05, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :Uh... not only is it not trivia, but this is a general guide. Adding that point in without elaborating is pointless, but if it were elaborated on, it shouldn't be on the page. And if I recall correctly, you can trap all teams, it just requires a lot of effort for some teams over others. --Kale Ironfist 01:08, 4 July 2007 (CDT) .. We will see then , if anyone wants to keep it. :P you are right I guess ......Experienced 02:28, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :I think the trivia is a good idea, but not necessarily for this article. This is a "general trapping guide", not a "listing of trappable foes"... I would say add the trivia to the Zaishen Challenge article. People wanting to know a good way to kill off one of the teams will most likely start with the Challenge article... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:46, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :P ok will put into that article.. but whats the link? Experienced 20:18, 3 August 2007 (CDT) ::Should be here: Zaishen Challenge --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 00:36, 4 August 2007 (CDT)